Cupid Octavia
by Kazziiee
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "O, let us out of here. Now," Bellamy growled. "No way, Bell. Not until you two sort this shit out." Octavia's tone, though muffled by the closed hatch, was final. "Octavia, please," Clarke tried. "Sorry, Clarke. Not this time. The whole camp is suffering because of your little 'argument,' so this hatch is staying locked until it gets resolved."


Words: 1,237 (Sorry for it being short:s)

Rating: T (Few swearing and clothes coming off?)

"O, let us out of here. Now," Bellamy growled.

"No way, Bell. Not until you two sort this shit out." Octavia's tone, though muffled by the closed hatch, was final.

"Octavia, please," Clarke tried.

"Sorry, Clarke. Not this time. The whole camp is suffering because of your little 'argument,' so this hatch is staying locked until it gets resolved."

"You really think locking us up here is going to make any sort of difference? Christ sake, Octavia, just open the damn hatch! It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is! You're making the whole camp down and we haven't had sufficient food in days because our best hunters can't agree to go on one trail together. If it's not a big deal, sort it out."

And that was the last words they heard from her. Bellamy was going to try his luck protesting once more but Clarke turned to him and said, "It's no use. You know how stubborn she is."

"This is fucking ridiculous, this is entirely your fault, I hope you know," Bellamy seethed, placing his face in his palms.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who thinks everyone should bow down at your every command, i'm just the only one who wouldn't take it and you can't stand it when someone has an opposing opinion."

"That's not the issue here, Princess, the issue is that you've been using the herbs and little medicine we have to heal minor issues like grazes!"

"They can get infected! It's better to waste a small amount of medicine and for the wound to close right away than to let it get infected and to have to use pretty much all of it!"

"Why would something pathetic like a graze get infected?"

"Are you kidding me? We live down here with no means or disinfecting any of our cuts except for that lake down there which is probably full of various bacteria that if entered to the body through a wound could seriously damage another person! Are you really prepared to lose peoples lives over a bit of medicine?"

"That's not the point! The point is you don't even ask me anymore! You just do because that's all you're capable of, going behind peoples backs in order to bring your twisted idea of 'justice'."

"Whatever, Bellamy, you know you're in the wrong here, not me."

"Okay, Clarke, say you get ill. I mean extremely, bending over the cot puking out your fucking guts kind of ill. I think, I'll go get some medicine for that, she'll be fine in no time. But then I arrive at the medicine shack and there's nothing left. What do I do then? Am I expected to just let you die?"

Clarke sighed and looked down at her feet. "Bellamy," she cooed. "I know, okay? I know that one day something bad may happen and we may have used all of our resources, but isn't that the same with food, also? We ration but not to the extent we should. Some day we're going to run out of food and we're going to run out of medicine. It's inevitable and as long as we keep everyone as healthy as possible, it means that those days without food and medicine will be bearable."

"Clarke, I get that you've got some weird idea that the universe is going to predict and determine every single decision we make, but it's not. We have to be smart enough and for a girl who knows everything about anything, you're being pretty damn stupid."

"Alright, don't fucking patronize me, okay? I don't even want to be a Goddamn leader! You think I like having to make the decision whether people die or not? Of course I don't! It sucks and I will do everything in my power to make sure that these people don't die without a reason. A graze is not a powerful enough reason to die. How stupid do we look if someone in our camp dies because of a graze?" Bellamy tensed his jaw, looking away from her staring gaze. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Why are you a leader then? You can back down, I'll run this camp. You know full well I can do it alone."

It shouldn't have hurt, but it did. She had expressed to him just weeks ago that she couldn't do any of this without him. Yet, here he was, going off about how we is perfectly capable of running things his own way.

"Fine," her voice cracked as she said it. "You don't need me, well, you no longer got me."

As she went to walk to the hatch to explain to Octavia that things were resolved—well, as resolved as they could be in that predicament— Bellamy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean that. Come on, Clarke. Look at me. If it wasn't for you all I'd be is a murderer," he comforted, waiting for her to turn around before he continued. "You gave me purpose. God, I'd probably have run off and strung up by grounders if it wasn't for you. Don't mistake my pride for my real thoughts because in reality… I guess i've just been to afraid to admit that I need you. And clearly, the camp needs us. Both of us."

He tilted her head back to look up at him, her blue eyes piercing right through his brown.

"I don't know what you want from me, Bellamy."

"I want us to trust each other. If we want to make a decision we consult the other first. Okay?" She nodded, his fingers lightly brushing her jaw as she moved. "Speaking of which, can I consult you about something now?"

She nodded again, unable to open her mouth right now.

"I'm thinking that, it would be a good idea for me to kiss you. What are you thinking?" He whispered against her ear, bringing his hands up to brush his fingers down her arms.

"I'm thinking that, that's a very… Constructive idea."

"Oh really?"

She nodded. Again. And he pulled away from her before placing his forehead against hers and slowly leaning in to kiss her. Wrapping his arms around her waist as her own hands got tangled in his mess of brown locks. His hands moved down to under her backside and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his hips as their kiss never broke. He rested her on one of the workbenches, bringing his hands under her shirt slightly, feeling her pastel skin underneath his fingertips. She shivered under his touch and couldn't help but feel so content as their muses collided.

He took off her shirt, breaking the kiss for a brief moment before enjoying her once again. The removing of clothes continued until they were both in their underwear, tasting each others lips between each piece. It was then that Bellamy stood back for a moment, really taking in the beauty in front of her. Everything about her was gorgeous. From her petite curves to her glistening blonde hair. She was a princess in every way possible.

"You're so beautiful." She blushed and shook her head, looking down. "I guess on this occasion, Princess, we're just going to have to agree to disagree."

And with that, he pushed her down onto one of the cots and her mouth was not the only thing he was tasting.


End file.
